


【张申】何处梅花不可寻

by Yubilin



Category: Chinese History RPF, 历史同人, 史同, 嘉隆万, 明朝, 明朝同人
Genre: M/M, 张申
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubilin/pseuds/Yubilin
Summary: 题名来自太岳诗《省中对雪再用前韵》：客裘二月尚寒侵，远色惊看雪霰深。省署珮环消簿领，关河雁鹜系愁心。谁家羌笛那堪听，何处梅花不可寻？入夜抽簪星汉动，琅琅疑是海龙吟。
Relationships: 张居正/申时行
Kudos: 5





	【张申】何处梅花不可寻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prophet4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet4/gifts).



> 时间大概是万历五年老申出任吏部侍郎后，夺情事件前。张申，但我可能忍不住掺了其他西皮。
> 
> 雷！车！警！告！

游七急急迎上花厅，口中称罪，连道：“少宰久候了。”

申时行今日方升显职，家中来贺者繁多，至晚间才抽出空往张府来，其实在此止等过一刻，他道了不妨，又整衣冠道：“未知师相可容见么？”

游七恭谨回道：“倒劳申翁相询，眼下老爷公事已了，才说要在书房见你。”便有一仆引道，领时行往府内去。时行在游廊上，远远见书房残灯未熄，寒月穿窗，知眼下未到张居正就寝时辰。

时行至门口，里间一小仆出来作礼请入。时行进了书房，而里外僮仆俱已退去。张相正着燕服，坐于桌前。时行具礼拜见，在一旁坐了，又问相爷身体安。张居正笑道：“前日小疾耳，现已好了。我知汝默今日必受贺酒不少，只在我这里，须得再饮几杯。”时行细察张相容色，虽鬓间微有白丝，面色倒还红润，心下稍安。

张居正便取一对捧雪玉盏来，亲自斟满，与时行把盏。时行饮了，觉香留齿颊，知是贡上的金盘露，忙道愧领。他二人对饮间，见月下恰恰梅花一支，瘦影横窗，霜华天成。时行满饮一大白，赞道：“果真秀土养灵物，师相这里，就是梅花也比别处不同。”张相道：“少得奉承。”时行又道：“今承师相提携，学生异日当有回报。”

张相笑曰：“人生天地间，何能测来日？既然要谢，不知今日汝默何以偿我？”申时行何等剔透，自是闻弦歌而知雅意。当下大喜，面上却还推道：“师相若有此心，满朝必云集响应，赢粮景从，学生蒲柳之姿，怎敢奢求。况师相病愈未久……”

居正嗤他：“汝默也非懵然处子，何来这般畏畏缩缩。”遂执时行一手，按他在桌案上，迫将过来。须知张相颀身玉立，眉目媚秀，神清骨俊气飘萧，龙章凤姿质自然，正是大明第一美男子，凡见之，岂有不拜倒袍下的？

时行既见张相如此颜色，心旌摇荡，何能自持？他自嘉靖四十一年与居正初见，日日柔肠万结，魂梦飞越。不想十五载倏忽而过，及至今日，竟要一尝所愿，不由羞道：“却要向师相讨些好处。”

张相观时行秀眉疏目，体韵和雅，甚是惬心。当下宽其衣，解其带，以手探其腰腹，直觉肌骨光滑异人，无不称意。

已而时行抵桌抬首，腰迎臀耸，含情仰受。时行既托庇江陵宇下，遍体酥软，此身不能自主，骨悚心荡，几乐而死。他情火正炽，万难纾解，少不得自为漏脯救饥，鸩酒止渴之事，一时发起浪来，以津唾润己情窟，股摇摇而口嘤嘤。张相以右手箍压，左手按于桌上，时行如置身熔炉，面飞红而泪将下。

张相见得他弥茫两目，益觉可怜可爱，却不等闲放过，特特要折他一折。时行告饶时，张相偏磨耕不止；时行相促时，张相倒深筑浅挑。其间缘上蓦下，左冲右突，不在话下。张相揽时行之背，而时行攀宰辅之肩，犹恨不能尽情根。

时行身承雨露，心下畅美难言，张相知他得趣，更展手段，急撞疾刺，抬上顿下，缓耸迟推，而时行不敢撄其锋。身相结纳间，自是百意百从，无有不顺。未几花飞法界，雨润菩提，甘露下降，张相与时行各丢一度。

正是：

楚客未怜霜月冷，

吴姬先醉雪梅端。

京都相府今宵好，

莫向新郑觅旧欢。

张相方拥时行而寝，有家人在外呼道，相爷，已将日旦了。缘来这一日正逢朝参，卯初须至宫门，是以家人平旦即来唤起。时行草草拾衣束带，敛容抑情，就有老仆领他，自角门出，径回申邸。

这厢张相沐浴更衣，又涂了新进的苏州香膏。早有家人摆好朝食，不过清粥一碗，佐鲜瓜而已。居正不辨甘苦，匆匆用了，便起轿往东安门去。

张相端坐轿中，直觉筋酸骨软，舌脚发麻。须知相君日理万机，夙日劳苦，又兼旧病初愈未久，最忌加餐，长此以往，腰何能健耶？

国朝元辅出行，大小臣工，无不避道者。是以这一乘银顶轿过处，锦衣卫净街清道，须臾便至宫门。居正直入朝房，张四维即上来见礼问安：“元翁前病可大好了？”居正含糊应声，偏头四顾，见吏部张子文一干人也挤在内阁朝房，唯时行未至。居正不由冷声道：“吏部朝房漏雨修缮已有半月，还未完工么？”

次辅并太宰唯唯不敢回驳。他等不知另有缘故，只道今日元辅泪堂灰黑，唇色发青，想来江陵相公殷勤政务，未及痊愈，带病上朝。具不敢招惹，拱手垂裳立在一旁。

少顷申时行亦至，居正见他发如漆润，齿白肌莹，神完气足，容光竟胜昨日，心下燥恼，乜他一眼，佯曰：“汝默何来迟也？”

时行微嗔，方欲分辨，忽有雄宏钟声一荡，当即箝口。诸臣闻得景阳钟响，皆垂首肃立以伺首揆先行。居正并不作色，只伸将手去，把时行衣衽拢了一拢，跨步望午门去了。

完


End file.
